Multiplicity
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: After a mission mishap, the team ends up with multiple speedsters that they don't know what to do with or how to fix things back. Having multiples can cause a major problem for anyone. Season 1 team, sometime before Rocket joins.
1. Confusion

**Multiplicity**

_After a mission mishap, the team end up with multiple speedsters that they don't know what to do with or how to fix things back. Season 1 team, sometime before Rocket joins. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

When the cave got a message about an accident and extra passengers on the bio-ship, the young heroes that sat out that mission didn't know what to expect. Kaldur went to greet their arrival along with Red Tornado, Zatanna, Robin, and Artemis who was bored out of her mind. The hatch opened and Wally sped out with a huge grin on his face. He soon rapidly approached various members of the team as his words blended together

"Sowhat'ssomethingfunwecando? HeyRob! Howaboutthatnewgameyoutoldme about? IthinkIwilljustgetitstarted!"

Wally zoomed out of the room before anyone could fully comprehend what he said. They turn back to the bio-ship to see Wally again standing near the landing pad, smiling.

"Where is the food? I hope the kitchen's stocked because I'm starving!"

Before anyone could blink, the color streak and gust of wind moved past them in a blink of an eye, leaving the others slightly puzzled.

"Okay, what just happened?" Zatanna asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Was he shot with an energy ray or something?" Artemis pondered while she glanced back, expecting the speedster to return any second.

"Or running on caffeine." Robin answered quietly, hoping that wasn't the case. He inwardly cringed as he remembered that time when the Wally gulped down an entire can of energy drink believing it to be a regular soda. Since then, heavily caffeinated or rather any beverages containing caffeine was off limits to him.

"Not quite an energy ray," A small voice replied from the entrance of the bio-ship. M'gann walked out with a nervous look. Connor and Wally followed closely behind her. The others all were completely perplexed. Artemis' arms were flailing.

"What the heck? It's like there are multiple Wally's!"

"That's because there is." Connor answered unamused.

"How did this happen?" Kaldur asked, confusion for once spreading across the leader's face.

"Well…" M'gann slowly explained how their mission to protect a device resulted in a battle over it with Shadows and somehow activated a multiplying ray that hit Wally in the crossfire.

"Was there not a way to reverse the process?" Red Tornado questioned.

"The gears completely fried when it shorted out after the overload of power. There is no way fix it without replacing basically all the circuits which by the looks of it, some main components are completely rare. Possibilities of fixing the device back to previous condition are about a .000013 percent unless completely understood of the entirety's process." Everyone stared at the third Wally as he spouted out the explanation. A couple, namely Artemis and Robin, had their jaws dropped and brows furrowed in bewilderment.

"That is a no." Connor replied, slightly impressed.

"Please don't tell me we are going to have multiple Wallys forever." Artemis groaned.

"Not if we can figure out a way to return him back to his original state." Kaldur added.

"Which I hope will be soon because I'd hate to tell Batman about—" Robin froze when the Zeta Beams activated.

"Recognized. Batman 02, Black Canary 13"

"Totally not going to be feeling the aster." Robin mumbled as he and the others prepared for what was coming.

* * *

_Not entirely sure where this crazy idea came from. I had for a while and decided to do something about it. I don't know for sure where this is going to go right now. I am warning you, I will not be updating that often on this. I'm taking it slow so I can work on other needed things. Any other suggestions throughout the story will be greatly appreciated! Thanks! :D _


	2. Excuses

_I want to thank my anonymous reviewer for their great ideas that spun this off. They were also spot on about what was different with the Wally's too. :P _

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.  
_

* * *

"_What are we going to tell them?"_ Zatanna mentally asked. The rest of the team minus Wally were joined together in a telepathic conversation as they walked in the briefing room to meet with the mentors. M'gann didn't exactly know how to connect him as there was now three different individuals of the same around somewhere in the cave. Dopey 3, as Artemis dubbed the third Wally for the time being, miraculously still stood with them.

Artemis rolled her eyes and folded her arms. _"That Wally got multiplied? Yeah, that'll go over well."_

"_They need to know…"_ M'gann nervously began.

"_How about we keep this quiet for now? You know how Batman gets when he's told things were messed up." _Robin added.

"_Don't tell me you're afraid of your own mentor."_ Artemis replied with a smirk.

Robin glared at her. _"You want to be the one to tell him?"_ The archer didn't respond as she looked away, tapping her arms with her fingers.

"_We will have to inform them soon."_ Kaldur said as they entered the room. M'gann, Connor, and Dopey 3 went forward as the others stayed near the wall in the back of the room to see what would happen. Connor put a hand on M'gann's shoulder for a brief touch of comfort to calm her worry.

"Team, report." Batman stated.

"As expected, the League of Shadows showed up at Star Labs in attempt to take the device. We were able to catch them and throw them off, but," Connor paused as he tried to remain strong when he knew what was going to happen if he continued the account.

"What happened?" Batman demanded, a few seconds away from giving a glare.

"The Duplication for Unification Device endured some damage during the confrontation." Wally 3 spout out quickly. "During the mishap, it triggered and overheated, resulting in its demolition."

"Demolition," Batman repeated slowly with eyes narrowing. Wally was completely unfazed as he nodded before continuing,

"Although it managed to—"

"Not get into the hands of the enemy." M'gann added quickly with a weak smile.

Batman studied Wally carefully before turning back to M'gann for her to continue. She avoided eye contact as she spoke.

"They took off without taking anything." She stared at the ground. "But the device is now a—"

"Woo hoo!"

Everyone froze at the sound of cheering in the other room. Canary raised an eyebrow. "Who else is here?"

"It's just us." Robin answered with a grin, trying hard to hide any nervousness as did a majority of the team. Batman narrowed his eyes at each of them before walking out without a word to investigate. The others followed right behind him.

The source was sitting on the couch, furiously tapping away at the buttons on the controller as he was absorbed in a game. Once he finished the level, Wally turned to the others with a big grin plastered across his face.

"About time! Who else wants to play?"

Batman and Canary simultaneously turned their heads to look at the serious Wally standing with the group and the grinning Wally on the couch who by now started the next level. Before a word could even be uttered, the sound of the refrigerator door closing caught everyone's attention. Another Wally carefully walked carefully forward, balancing a plate stacked of food while eating a few grapes hanging off the side. Batman turned to face the team, his expression completely stoic.

"A word,"

* * *

_Any ideas are welcome! I have in mind so far what will happen in the next few chapters. Hopefully they won't take too long to post. Don't forget to leave a review and add an alert! _


	3. Explanation

_Disclaimer: I own zilch in the Young Justice world!_

* * *

"Explain. I want the whole truth this time."

Batman had his arms folded firmly in front of his chest, not blinking as he stared down the small covert team. The others kept completely quiet and stayed in the back corner to avoid the Batglare. Red Tornado in the meantime kept an eye on the other two Wally's in the main room, currently involved in eating and playing Just Dance. They were at first brought into the meeting, but couldn't last long without fidgeting.

Connor was the one to break the tension silence. "Basically, the device went off and hit Wally."

"It appears that as Wally was multiplied, his personality was split between the three doppelgangers. So far we concluded that one is Smart, Hungry, and Hyper?" M'gann furrowed her brows, wondering if she got it right.

"We can name them Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." Artemis replied with light sarcasm. Robin and Zatanna quietly chuckled at the thought while M'gann and Kaldur expressed confusion. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Is there a way to fix the problem?" Black Canary asked sternly.

"Well, as the Duplication for Unification Device has been—" Connor put his hand over Wally's mouth to avoid the same long explanation again.

"Not without a lot of extra complications given by him." Connor replied, pointing to the Wally in the room. "We did bring what remnants we could on the bio-ship though it's pretty much fried."

"Zatanna, you and Kaldur will do research for a way to fix this situation as Dr. Fate is on an outer world mission." The pair nodded in agreement at Batman's request.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance in searching for answers." Wally suggested. Looks of skeptism cast in his direction were easily ignored. The Dark Knight gave a nod.

"Very well," Batman continued, "Miss Martian, I would like you to bring the remains of the machine to someone who may be able to have at least a small understanding on how the machine might have worked. I will give you his coordinates after I contact him. The rest of you will keep an eye on the multiples. They are not to leave the cave whatsoever until this matter can be improved."

Kaldur spoke up, "What if it takes longer to return him back to normal? What of his home life?"

"Out of the question," He immediately answered, "If a longer time is required, they will be told that Wally has come down with the flu."

"I don't think his family is going to take that if he's not allowed home." Canary advised.

"Flash would be informed of the situation."

Canary raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. The team played out in their minds how that could cause disaster if the complete Wally would not be going home for a long time.

"The team is dismissed," Batman replied.

"Good luck guys," Canary added. The two mentors walked out.

"Recognized, Batman 02, Black Canary 13."

Zatanna let out a groan that she had held in the whole time as she rubbed her temples. "All that research is going to be a nuisance."

Kaldur put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We will be there to help you." He assured her.

"The probability of one doing research alone verses three are up a—"

"Okay!" Zatanna blurted out, "I get it. The more working, the faster done." The research pair walked out to get started in Zatanna's mini library in her room. M'gann also left to head out on the bio-ship and search out Ray Palmer, the scientific friend.

"So we got stuck on watch duty." Connor replied as he folded his arms.

"More like babysitting," Artemis corrected with a partial frown.

"At least we don't have to worry about much." Robin added as the three of them walked into the rec room. They greeted a concerned android. "What is it RT?" Robin asked.

"The two Wally's appear to have taken off." He answered in his monotone voice.

Artemis glared at Robin. "You just had to say it."

* * *

_Should I seriously nickname the Wally clones? If so, what names do you suggest? One of the previous type ones I mentioned? I would love to hear some input! Don't forget to add a review and alert if you haven't already! :D _


	4. Scavenger Hunt

_Thanks so much for all the review, favs, and alerts! I am still surprised to get anything for this, but you all have inspired me to get the next part out sooner. Apologies if ending is not that good. I wanted to split this into two since it was getting so long. The next part is almost done. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: Ich nichts besitzen!_

* * *

Robin's hands flew across the holographic pad from his glove as he typed in codes to check the perimeter. "We have verification that no one has left the other exits besides M'gann and the Zeta Beam has been vacant of a Kid Flash since early this afternoon. They're still in the cave somewhere."

"You sure neither of them didn't do the go through walls thing like his—their Uncle?" Artemis asked a bit frustrated through the com link. Robin gave her and Connor communicators as the three of them searched for the missing two speedsters.

"No," Robin confirmed, "Wally could never get a hang of it without a severe bloody nose. The others shouldn't be foolish enough to try."

"Shouldn't be," Connor mumbled.

"Does the cave need to go on lockdown?" Red Tornado asked.

"Negative RT, but be prepared to just in case." Robin answered. "Batman is going to kill us if we can't find them." He added under his breath.

Tornado checked through all cameras at his post, Robin scanned every room he passed for any sign of life, Connor kept his hearing sharp and occasionally used x-ray vision, and Artemis refrained from kicking down every door she checked. Why did the cave have to be so massive?

The three didn't want to bother Zatanna and crew under any circumstances. They were important in finding any way to return Wally back to normal if magically possible.

"Anything?" Artemis asked as she searched another empty room.

"Nothing yet." Robin replied disappointingly.

"Wait… I'm picking up on rapid steps." Connor answered, focused, "East wing I think."

"That's the side with the bedrooms." Robin automatically said.

"I'm almost there." Artemis said as she took off.

She rounded the corner to see one of the doors open. She gasped and her eyes widened for a second before she narrowed them and scowled. She stopped in the doorway to see the culprit. In her room. With the bag that was once hidden with her food stash she kept for emergencies. With swift motions, she immediately grabbed up her bow and a bold arrow. Wally, who had frozen at the sight of the enraged archer, tried to make a run for it with the bag still in his arms. Artemis was faster. The arrow flew and hit Wally, engulfing him completely in pink goo. Ultimately, he was pinned to the wall with no way out.

Connor slowed down to a halt and peeked into her room. He smiled and touched the com link. "Artemis found one."

"Caught him red-handed in my things is more like it." She added, snatching the bag out of his hand. Wally weakly smiled.

"Couldn't help it. I knew you kept the good food hidden."

"Now that leaves the other…"

"He had tried to leave through the Zeta Beam. I blocked him off. Now he heads south of your direction, Robin." Tornado informed.

"On it," Robin saw a blur turn into the souvenir room. He pulled out his bow staff and prepared to strike if needed. His hand hovered over his pocket where he always kept spare little gimmicks on him. He blocked the doorway and stared, a bit surprised at what he found. All the souvenirs from previous missions that Wally collected were all put together in some odd creation in the middle of the room along with other items gathered from around the cave. All completely random and the Cheshire mask in the center.

"What?" The active speedster asked, seeing Robin's expression. "I can't leave the cave and needed something todobecauseIamsobored."

"Seriously KF? You led us on a goose chase because of it?" Robin rolled his eyes as he put his bow staff away and touched the com. "I got him."

Connor, Artemis, and Rob had confined the two Wallys to his bedroom, telling them to get some sleep. It was after 2 in the morning and the three were beyond tired.

"Any ideas to keep them from wandering off too far again?" Artemis asked.

"Shock collar or rather inhibitor collar. Like the ones they used for the Belle Reve prisoners to shut down their abilities." The younger two stared at Connor, the thought becoming more desirable.

"As good as that sounds, we don't access to one right now." Robin replied, typing the note as a reminder in his phone for later suggestion.

"Hopefully the others are having more luck finding an answer." Artemis added with a yawn, "I might as well stay the night in the cave. I don't think I'd make it home."

"Sounds like a plan," Robin replied, the contagious yawn passed on to him. They needed all the rest they could get.

* * *

_I originally wasn't going to have this part and just briefly explain what happened in the beginning of the next chapter. Then I decided, why not? Hope you liked the extra filler. And I haven't written an actual multi-chapter story in a long time that wasn't filled with one-shots. Forgive me for being a bit rusty.  
_

_Alright, your turn. Review please! _


	5. Annoyances

_Thanks for all the support so far everyone! Oh and to understand who is who now: Smarty will be Wallace, Hyper will be KF, and Hungry will be Wally. On to the story! _

_Disclaimer: I can't even claim the multiples of this story! They're still the same characters in a way._

* * *

Artemis gave a murderous glare at the annoying alarm clock that pulled her from her sleep. She slammed the button off and groaned. She was so not ready to get up after the search and chase of uncooperative speedsters for a good portion of the night. Forcing herself to get out of bed, she went to the bathroom and washed her face to wake herself up more. Dressed in her civvies, Artemis practically dragged herself out of her spare bedroom in the cave. She was beyond grateful that today was Saturday. She would have just called off school if it wasn't. The thought intrigued her to take off the entire next week from all the exhaustion she felt, but her mother would never allow it. She had missed enough school as it was.

With homework tucked under her arm that she didn't have a chance to work much on yet, Artemis sluggishly went to the kitchen stool. She put her books down and laid her head on her folded arms on the counter. She did not want to do anything yet.

Connor walked by with Wolf trailing behind him. He gave up on sleep a while ago due to the ruckus that woke him right at 7:30 in the morning. That was one of the downsides of having super-hearing. You picked up everything within a half mile radius instantly. Connor needed a break and took Wolf out for a walk.

Nearby sitting on the couch were already the two Wally's and Robin. The boy wonder couldn't believe Wally and KF knocking at his door that early for a Saturday morning, just looking for something to do. They resorted to a game for now. KF was currently in the middle jumping up and down as he controlled his character. Wally sat on the left. Robin stayed on his corner of the couch to be able to see the screen from the red-headed jumping bean in the front. He could not figure out how his best friend, well a partial of his best friend, had this much energy after the lack of sleep before.

"KF! Back up!" Robin ordered. He had ended up close to the screen… again. KF did what he was told, but it only lasted a moment before the television was partially blocked once more. Robin let the controller drop in his lap as his character died. He leaned back on the couch and barely closed his eyes when he heard the indication that the game ended.

"Ready to play again or time for something different?" KF asked quickly as a huge grin spread across his face. Robin really didn't want to play again, but it was the only way to keep this speedster entertained and in sight.

"Alright," He grumbled as he picked the controller back up. A small gust of wind from the side was heard, followed by loud crunching. Robin slowly turned and glared at Wally who was now snacking on a whole box of Lucky Charms and orange juice across from him. As Wally prepared to reach for the controller with his messy hands, Robin lunged over to smack it away.

"I don't think so Wally. You are not touching that controller unless you plan on buying a new one. Go to the kitchen if you're that hungry."

"But—" He started. Robin's glare deepened. Wally leaned away in defeat. "Okay," Wally got up and took his food to the kitchen. The boy wonder's head hung low when he heard the start indication go on without him.

"Not whelmed." He said under his breath before turning to face the screen. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

Artemis submissively nibbled on raisin toast while in the middle of looking over inequalities and absolute value. Soon she had unwanted company sitting right next to her. The excessive munching was becoming unbearable. She glanced over at Wally. She was sure he was messier in eating split than as his whole self. Scooting her work and self over away a foot, she tried to get back to her math.

From the corner of her eye, Artemis saw a hand creeping towards her food. She slapped it away swiftly, a loud smack sounding. Wally pulled back and rubbed his sore hand.

"Lay off. That's mine." She still didn't forgive him from the night before.

"But I'm hungry," He complained.

"And I'm annoyed. Now go away." She retorted, not looking up from the page she was working on. Artemis tightened her grip on the pencil and ceased writing when she heard the munching start up again. Wally was still aggravating as ever. The noise level from near the television broke her concentration more.

"Why did _he_ have to get multiplied?" She muttered, erasing the mistake she made in the problem. _At least it wasn't more than three._ She added thoughtfully.

"I think I have something!" Zatanna exclaimed as she rushed into the room, waving a book. Artemis turned around and Wally immediately took the distraction to snatch up her breakfast. Artemis didn't bother getting mad at him. It wasn't worth it anymore. If Zatanna had the solution, she was willing to take it.

"Come on," Artemis said through her teeth as she grabbed Wally by the arm, pulling him off the stool. He stumbled and followed begrudgingly after her.

Zatanna flipped through her book as Kaldur and Wallace came in. M'gann soon flew in and landed behind them. Rob had to pull KF from the game and make sure he stayed there. KF looked around everywhere, instantly bored.

"It took a while to look for something," Zatanna began, "But with their help, I found something that could work."

"Are you sure it is wise to use to go forward without informing the League or Batman?" Kaldur cautioned. The young magician didn't hear him as she skimmed through the marked page.

"Put the three of them close together." She commanded. Artemis instantly obeyed, pushing Wally away. Wallace paused a moment before walking over to the middle where the other two were placed. "I am not for certain about this," Wallace said quietly.

With hand raised, Zatanna begins, "Niaga elohw selpitlum eseht ekam dna ekatsim eht esrever."

Swirling colored smoke grew and covered a majority of the area in front of them. Soon, the smoke began to dissipate and one Wally was seen standing in front. M'gann clapped in excitement as Zatanna tiredly smiled in triumph. Kaldur kept calm as he studied the scene in front of him. Their luck was not to be found as the other two Wallys were spotted as well. Zatanna cursed under her breath and Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder.

"We may have another problem."

* * *

_Cliffy! And longest chapter so far! I feel accomplished. Now what do you think happened? Review! _

_The hyper Wally reminds me a lot of my nephews when it comes to video games. Very entertaining to watch. They certainly get their exercise as they play. :P_


	6. Multiple Mistakes

_I want to thank you all for the attention this story got in this last chapter. The most reviews so far! I need to slow down on this story and get other things done. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter. Enjoy! _

_And whoever my guest reviewer is (not for sure if it's the same one), they keep getting right on with their guesses. :P_

_Disclaimer: I have no ownership to the DC Universe._

* * *

Connor entered into the cave after being telepathically told from M'gann that Zatanna was testing out the spell she found. The super took his time with Wolf, not entirely certain about the whole ordeal working. Connor stopped immediately to the gathered crowd in the room. Definitely more than the six other original members of the team. Not only were the three Wallys present still, but there were more. And not speedsters.

"This is neat," Rob replied aloud as he looked at the other two doppelgangers of himself. Each grinned as they watched each other.

Artemis carefully eyed her dual copies, examining them all over. "Is this an illusion trick or something?" She asked under her breath. Although she was irritated, she couldn't help being slightly impressed by her clones' ideal appearances.

"Not again." Connor groaned, rubbing his temples. "This is the same type of behavior Wally showed when he was first multiplied."

"You don't think it'd be cool to have more of you?" Robin asked excitedly.

Conner folded his arms. "No," He answered stubbornly, "If you remember, I am a clone of Superman and I have met another clone before. Not fun."

Robin shrugged. KF sped over with a huge grin. "It's awesome! More people to hang out with!"

"As long they don't eat all my food." Wally replied, gripping the cereal box close.

"When are you not eating?" An Artemis clone resorted.

"Hey Arty! Now we can go on a triple date!" KF replied excitedly as he approached the blonde archers. The original Artemis pushed him away.

"I don't think so," She answered as she folded her arms and turned away, the other two doing the same. Three cackles simultaneously went off from the boy wonders.

"This is going to get old fast," Connor mumbled distastefully.

Zatanna in the meantime had her hands covering her face. "Where did I go wrong?"

Kaldur put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Any problem can be resolved with another look. Sometimes it may take time."

"You're right." Zatanna replied, looking through the book again. "I just hope that it doesn't take too much time."

"Do you think these new copies will be permanent like the others?" M'gann asked.

"The others act similar to their originals, kind of more advanced to a spell I used before to make a temporary double of me. So the new doppelgangers may not last as long as Wally's." Zatanna concluded. In a soft voice she added, "At least I hope,"

"And we are not yet aware if the ray left a lasting effect…" Kaldur began, but Wallace interrupted him.

"That being true, we do have to consider the intended use of the device and the estimated time of the additional subject's existence. Once the remaining parts can be analyzed or if it were possible to find the original notes and calculations from the scientists who worked on the device, better deductions could be formed." Zatanna, M'gann, and Kaldur stared at Wallace, not able to form a word. "What? I'm concerned too."

"You know," Artemis mused, getting used to the idea. "Having clones doesn't have to be that bad. I could sleep in while they do my work."

"Now you're talking," Robin said with a smirk, "Though they would be fun to throw off the baddies attention."

"Not to mention all of the places you could be at once." KF added happily.

"_Recognized, Flash 04_"

A red blur came into the room. "Okay, I would like to know the real reason behind Wally's sudden case of the "flu"." Flash quoted with his fingers before continuing, "That has got to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard and—whoa! What the heck happened here? Why are there so many clones of Wally… and Robin and Artemis?"

"Uh, long story," M'gann sheepishly replied.

"And it's not many of them. Just three each." Zatanna added.

"Uncle B!" Even the Flash wasn't prepared for the blur that clobbered him in a hug. Barry looked down at KF with a confused look.

"That's the hyper one." Artemis replied. "You have to keep a careful eye on him." A second Artemis added.

Flash looked around again at the sight, a little worried, "Please don't tell me there are more of you guys hiding out around here."

"Trust me. That's all of them." Connor replied, his arms folded.

"_Recognized, Batman 02. Red Arrow B06, Green Arrow 08" _

Every person in the room froze at the announcement. None of the Robins were in sight. Before a warning could be given out to Artemis to hide her copies for the time being, the three walked into the room.

"Team, Red Arrow has uncovered vital information and has requested assistance from…" Batman stopped completely, no emotion evident in his features. Roy just stared ahead with eyebrows slightly raised while Ollie's mouth dropped open and eyes widened in surprise.

"How?" Roy sputtered before he shook his head. "Never mind. I probably don't even want to know."

Ollie was still trying to get over the fact that he now had three copies of his protégé and his old sidekick standing next to him along with no explanation of why there were two Wallys in the room. One standing next to Flash with a goofy smile and another with a slightly serious expression. A third Wally zoomed in with a cup of water in his hands and stood next to an Artemis who rolled her eyes and shifted away from him. Batman continued to glare the team down.

"It's my fault," Zatanna confessed quietly. "I thought I could fix it and only made things worse. A possibility for the effects on Artemis and Robin could be because they were just around him that moment before."

"Robin was affected?" Batman questioned. Eyes looked around the room for the missing boy wonder until he sulked out of his hiding place, the additional two following him. Robin gave a smirk, the other ones following suit.

"Pretty neat, right?" He said gesturing to both his accompanied sides.

Batman groaned. "We will deal with this matter later. In the meantime, we need a small group to head to Atlanta."

* * *

_I'm currently a little ticked with the YJ News. Come on! How many times are they going to threaten to get rid of the show?! Can we at the very minimum finish this season at least without any more interruptions?! _

_Okay, I'm done ranting… for now. Please review! I would like at least 10 reviews before I add another chapter. Suggestions are always welcome. :) _


	7. A Successful Error

_I am so sorry that this took forever! This story ended up high on the top of a massive writer's block as I was completely stuck on this chapter. I tried climbing and got other ideas that fell along the way, some of which I had no idea existed until they hit me. Anyway, the rest should hopefully go quicker. Enough apologies. On with the story! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, just the plot._

* * *

"Reaching destination in a few minutes." M'gann announced as she piloted the Bio-ship.

Roy leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. Roy would have preferred going alone, but he needed some back-up on this mission. It was proven essential to have at least one other person helping. He wanted Kaldur to join him, yet the Atlantian leader offered to stay behind and help Zatanna do more research to try to solve the mess of recently cloned teammates. The young magician already felt bad for taking action without much thought. Connor stayed in the cave to keep things at bay, although he looked like he was about to punch out a wall with all the craziness. Roy didn't blame him and officially hated clones now _(sorry, couldn't resist since… you know) _

The red-headed archer was just glad that they didn't end up with the Wally clones along with them on the bio-ship. He was just stuck with the original annoying speedster in red. Batman explained it to be best to send a mentor with them since the dark knight was somehow convinced to allow his protégé, or rather protégés, on this mission. They needed the stealth and possibly computer hacking knowledge. It was explained to be in best interest to keep the set together. M'gann was the final addition to their little covert team, mainly to keep track of everyone.

"Red Arrow, what are the details?" Flash asked to distract himself from staring at the Robins, still struggling to get over the fact that there were three exact copies in front of him. Barry wasn't completely over that his nephew was the one originally hit by a ray as briefly explained by M'gann. He only hoped that the others were fairing well back at the cave.

"I've been keeping track of Shadows movements since Taipei. They were after something at Dodge Labs, but thwarted off from an attempted robbery. Knowing how they are, Shadows is sure to strike again for it." Roy paused as he watched two of the Robins pull up their holographic watches and the third gazing out the window.

"Will the uh—extras be a problem?" Roy asked.

The third Robin turned to him and grinned. "Nah. It would be a good offset for a distraction."

Roy still isn't sure, but lets it go for the time being. They soon land and prepare to depart. It proved to be a bit difficult for M'gann at first to link up not just two new minds, but more of the three split minds of Robin. As she put it, their minds were in a scatter, yet together at the same time.

The group separated to scout out the perimeter of Dodge Labs. The three Robins though proved quite useful in simultaneously hacking into the security field in the storage room of inventions to be notified immediately of a breach, much faster than normal as one person. They didn't have to wait long for action.

"_Intruder at the south entrance,"_ One Robin reported.

Red Arrow made it through the door in no time, his arrow ready to fire. He soon spotted two figures standing in front of a small device protected by a glass case as one carefully cut a hole through. The arrow swiftly flew through the air toward one of the targets, but he suddenly turned and blocked the arrow.

"You'd have to do better than that if you want to catch me off-guard." The menacing voice replied. Sportsmaster stepped a bit into the light to be seen, his weapon ready as he looked directly at Red Arrow. "Had a feeling one of you would show up, but if you were smart enough, you wouldn't have come alone."

Flash zoomed in from the other side. Red Arrow shot a couple more arrows that Sportsmaster easily took out as Flash prepared to go against the foe. The weapons master anticipated his attack and knocked the speedster over. Flash instantly got back up to his feet as he looked for an opening of attack. Sportsmaster glanced between the two heroes, grinning under his mask.

Sportsmaster's partner, Professor Ojo, by then had pulled the small device out of the case. As he checked it over, a birdarang knocked it out of his hand. He looked up as two Robins appeared nearby. Ojo froze for a moment to take in the doubles before slowly bending over to pick up the fallen gimmick behind him as he kept his attention to the Robins that prepared to throw more weapons.

"It appears that the duplication ray from Star Labs worked as well as expected." The heroes glanced at each other for a second then back to their opponents. They weren't about to correct him on who the ray hit.

"It was destroyed," Miss Martian replied as she flew over near the Robins. Ojo shrugged as he pointed the device at the two Robins. "Oh well. Good thing we were here for exactly what can reverse the effects and with an extra few modifications to be added, much more."

Miss Martian levitated it out of his hands before he could hit the trigger. It was now a fight for possession of the handheld contraption. Sportsmaster balanced between his battle with Flash and Red Arrow. Professor Ojo pulled out one of his own guns and fired, sometimes using the eye of his helmet to shoot lasers at them. He managed to hit Miss Martian who rammed into a Robin as he leaped up.

Sportsmaster was about to strike out Flash for good when an explosive pellet was thrown at his feet, putting him off balance. The third Robin appeared through the smoke with his rod in a guarding position. Sportsmaster growled at the sight of another multiple.

"How many of you are there?!"

Robin smirked, "Enough,"

Ojo tightly snatched up the device and pointed it at the two Robins and Miss Martian. He turned the switch to the highest setting. "You are finished," he declared as the ray gun whirled to life.

The heroes about froze in time as the trigger was pressed. The device hummed to life and began to glow. Suddenly, the whole thing sparked and Professor Ojo cringed, losing his grip as it shorted out. A red arrow lodged into the device, sending it ten feet away where the device slightly blew and smoked.

"Well, so much for that promotion." Sportsmaster replied before taking off out of sight before anyone had the chance to catch him.

Professor Ojo on the other hand looked at the ruined device before turning back perplexed at the heroes. He only got four steps before he was caught in pink goo, courtesy of Red Arrow. Flash then zoomed over to grab up the device before dropping it just as quickly from the heat. M'gann instead levitated the device over.

"It may still work," Roy replied, hopeful.

Once they all returned to the bio-ship after the police took Professor Ojo into custody, Flash was the first to speak.

"That was fun working with you kids."

Roy folded his arms and frowned. "Kids?" He gruffly asked.

"Sorry, you young people." Barry corrected. "You did pretty well, especially with the extra tricks in the bag." He added, looking at the Robins who each smirked.

"Told you it would work," One replied.

Barry continued to smile as an idea formed into his head. After a moment, he slyly asked, "Just who else knows about you multiples?"

* * *

_Professor Ojo for reference was the guy at Belle Reve who recognized Superboy and tried to tell the others as he and M'gann were undercover. I looked up Shadows people and picked him. Sorry if this ended up a little pathetic. I tried a big mission part. Please leave me a review no matter how bad it may have turned out! :) _

_And since you guys had to wait so long, I will even give spoilers for the next chapter. It will be based off of RockyLover's idea. How fun would it be to drive members of the League crazy with multiple sidekicks? Superman is at the top of my hit list so I need something really good for him. _


	8. Stirring Up Trouble

_Thanks for all the input! This chapter was a bit iffy. I liked it, but then some parts I didn't. Hope it works out well enough. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I have no real entitlement to anyone mentioned in this story. Not even the song used._

* * *

Superman paused for a moment out of curiosity in the hall as Flash approached with three of the sidekicks with him. "Flash, what are they doing in the watchtower?"

"He's giving us a tour," Kid Flash answered with the biggest grin. Artemis wacked the younger speedster in the back of his head before folding her arms in front of her and glaring at him. Robin had his holographic computer up as he happily examined through the structures schematics.

"Don't worry Supes," Barry replied as he patted the Man of Steel on the back encouragingly. "They'll be fine. I got it under control."

Clark studied Barry and the trio for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Just stay out of trouble."

"Of course," Barry said as he flashed a smile.

Clark continued on to see two of those same sidekicks in the main meeting room. Artemis stood looking out the window to Earth below with wide eyes of wonder. Superman was taken back in surprise of the sight of Wally lounging on a sofa, wearing glasses as he read.

"Finish… the tour already?" Superman slightly stuttered. Robin flipped down from who knows where and landed with a perfect pose.

"Yup. We're just waiting for G.A. to get back."

"You mean Flash?" Superman asked confused.

"He went to get him." Artemis quietly added, hardly turning away from her sightseeing.

Wallace only peered up from his book for a glance before going back, turning the page. Clark's stomach growled as he remembered his impending mission. "Um, stick around,"

He headed into the kitchen and froze on the spot. The same three sidekicks sat around the table. Clark's mouth dropped when he realized _what_ they were eating.

"That's. My. Pie!"

Each stared up at the big man of steel, Robin and Artemis with their plates and Wally with the rest of the pie tin, before going back to eating more.

"We were told to help ourselves." Wally replied through a mouthful.

Superman's eye twitched as his eyes began to burn. He jerked around to the sound of someone coming through the door, nearly frying them before they ducked on instinct. His eyes widened as two more sets of the sidekicks walked in.

"You better not have eaten everything again, Wally." An Artemis grumpily replied.

In the blink of an eye, the Man of Steel ended up on the floor, completely out. The two mentors came in bursting out laughing.

"Told you that last part would be perfect." Barry declared.

"It sure was," Ollie added as he put away his camera, "And I know who is next."

Hal Jordan was not sure why he jolted out of bed. _Instinct_? He thought. He put on his robe and ring that was sitting on the nightstand as he looked out the window. A small white bundle was thrown and hit his roof, eventually rolling down and hanging. Toilet paper. Someone was teepeeing his house! Hal rushed outside.

A swoosh was heard as multiple arrows flew over his house. At the same time, a bag was tossed up and hit, causing a miniature explosion of something tiny to slowly fall. As he put up his ring hand for a shield, an instant wind tornado surrounded his house. Hal looked up, confused, to see three Kid Flashes stop and grin at him. The next thing he knew, familiar music blared from nearby. Two of the junior speedsters immediately started dancing a shortened version of the Gangnam Style, the third rolling his eyes before eventually joining in. The song faded away and the Wally's took off. That's when Hal noticed himself and his house was covered also in glitter. He even saw a couple more rolls of toilet paper chucked over before two small figures disappeared in the darkness, a faint laughter lingering in the air.

Hal chuckled lightly as a small smile spread across his face. "That's how you want to play?" He mumbled.

He prepared to transform into his hero counterpart when nothing happened. Hal looked at his hand to realize he wasn't wearing his lantern ring. Instead, it was replaced by a ring pop. Hal clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes while looking around in fury until he spotted his ring, hanging at arm's length from a nearby tree. He wrapped his hand around it and glared out into the night.

"You are so dead."

The night continued with fun for the devious mentors and multiples. From the Hawks to Captain Atom, they managed to at least mildly throw off many of the League members. Two members that weren't bothered at all was Black Canary and Batman as Ollie and the Robins liked to save their skin. Even Flash had a bit of entertainment in having them scare his Rogues a bit and Green Arrow taught his archers to take down Merlyn by surprise through various counter attacks. Before the night was over, the clones pulled off pranking the mentors that started the fiasco. It was an amusing time indeed… until the next morning.

* * *

_Sorry Artemis wasn't used more in this chapter. I tried and couldn't think of how to add her in more than I did. I have no idea where the gangnam style came from. I was listening to it and the crazy thought would not leave me be. And Merlyn is an enemy of Green Arrow. In the show on CW called Arrow (awesome show about how Oliver Queen starts out and makes allies and enemies as he protects his city and uncovers secrets), Merlyn makes a couple various appearances as an archer foe._

_Possibly three chapters remain! Review please! :D_


	9. Excitement

_Much apologies for not updating on this story. I am not about to give up on it when I am so close to the end. Most likely two more chapters after this. After the heavy Endgame emotions, I was finally able to write something fun, also thanks to all you who have found your humorous sides again in the stories that I read. _

_Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Multiplicity. Enjoy! And I separated the extra multiples by different names for better distinction. I tried to start in their splitting of personalities in the previous chapter, as shown at the watchtower with Superman. :) _

_Disclaimer: Young Justice is not mine._

* * *

The team didn't remember having this many League members in the cave at once nor have they ever seen Martian Manhunter glare. It was entirely Green Arrow's idea to mess with J'onn's massive hidden stash of Oreos. Even Barry knew not to touch the Martian's favorite food.

Hal pointedly stared angrily at who he knew was the brain of the whole operation at his house. "Ollie, I know you wanted a way to get back after that little doorstop surprise from a few weeks ago, but you DO NOT TOUCH MY RING!"

Before Ollie could open his mouth for a comeback, Batman silenced them. "Enough. Your personal prank wars will not involve any member of the team." All was completely silent from both groups of heroes. A few continued to glare at the offending perpetrators that pulled the stunts against them, but kept their mouths shut. Batman continued, "We will further discuss this later. For now, all sets of the multiples will remain in the cave until we can figure out how to fix this. That means no going out anywhere and no going to school."

KF was ready to cheer out loud in triumph before containing himself when Batman carefully eyed him. "You will be expected to keep up on missed studies in the meantime. Your parents will be contacted on the matter." The Dark Knight added. A few of the multiples slumped their shoulders. Batman turned to the League. "Green Arrow and Flash will not be allowed around the team for a while and will be currently placed on full time watchtower duty." Hal and Shayera quietly snickered as the two said mentors frowned. "Black Canary and Red Tornado will remain in the cave with the team."

The rest of the League began to disperse and head to their destinations, but not before some promises to get back at the two mentors later and that they had their eye on the sidekicks as well. Superman particularly glared at the multiples before going through the Zeta Beam.

"So we're basically stuck here under house arrest." Arty replied with her arms folded.

Rob shrugged. "It could be worse."

Batman turned to leave also when Robin appeared at his side. "Are you sure that we can't leave to throw off some of our enemies? You heard how well that worked with Superman and even Wonder Woman. Imagine what it would be like tricking Joker with multiple Robins."

Batman outright replied, "No," He paused for a moment, giving a slight smile that only the boy wonders could recognize. "I am not to catch any of you pulling off stunts like that again, especially taking things from Superman." For a second, the Dark Knight's smile widened before his expression returned to normal and he left.

* * *

Zatanna, M'gann, and Connor were told to head off to school. Connor himself couldn't wait for a chance to get away from the cave. Kaldur offered to keep up on some magic research as he stayed to keep an eye on the multiples with Dinah and Tornado. For the most part, the day went by very slowly as they tried to keep themselves occupied.

KF found himself back at video games, convincing Red Tornado to order a new game to the system since he was bored of everything else. The wind manipulation android complied to keep the hyper speedster busy. KF waved the second controller in his hand as Dick walked by.

"Hey, want to play again?"

Dick shook his head, adjusting his shades as if not quite comfortable with them. "Nah, I'll just beat you again." KF frowned and stuck out his tongue. "I'd rather get some extra work in since we missed school today." KF shook his head in disbelief and started his game.

Rob sat in front of his computer, typing away as he concentrated on his current task. He hadn't moved much from his spot a majority of the morning. After tapping a few more keys, he stopped and stared at the screen, his eyes widening behind his shades.

"Yes!" He exclaimed quickly, fists in the air showing victory, "After hours of trying, I finally managed to hack into the…" Rob trailed off as he noticed Red Tornado looking right at him. Rob forced a cringing smile. "You didn't hear that." The stare down with the android lasted for another moment until Tornado walked away. Rob watched after him for a while before turning back and grinning maniatically at his computer, digging through the newly acquired information.

Wally was in the kitchen, eating a mixture of various foods from what he could find in the refrigerator and pantry. Already, M'gann had gone out twice for more groceries since the speedster had been multiplied a few days ago.

With her hair down except for a few strands held back in a clip, Artemis or Mis, daintily walked into the kitchen for a cup of milk. Curious, Wally watched as Mis took a seat a few stools away from him. She put her cup down in front of her and slowly pulled out a box from her bag. Wally's mouth instantly began to water as he recognized the picture on the box. Thin mint cookies. The Girl Scouts brand. Completely forgetting about the food in front of him, Wally was in an instant sitting right next to Mis before she could even open the box.

"Hey beautiful," He smoothly replied, "Where'd you get those?"

"I bought then. Duh. Luckily I didn't have them with my stash you found the other night." She tore open the plastic wrapping around a stack. Before pulling a cookie out, Mis glanced up at Wally who had to peel his eyes away from the cookies to face her. "Is there something you wanted?" She asked sweetly with a smile on her face. She kept her eyes on him as she took a bite of the cookie.

Wally had to use all of his focus to keep his eyes on hers. She smiled wider as she saw his strain. His eyes brightened as she gave in, handing him a cookie. He took a bite, but immediately looked back at her.

"The cookies may be sweet, but not as sweet as you."

Wallace shook his head at Wally's attempted flirting with Mis. He tried to go back to working on research for an extra science project when he took notice of Artemis sitting alone in the corner of the room. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as she had a forlorn look, staring in the distance at nothing. Sighing, Wallace closed the book and walked over.

"Is there something troubling you?"

Artemis continued to play with a strand of her ponytail, wrapping the end of her hair loosely around her finger as she kept her gaze forward.

"Studies have shown that…" Wallace stopped himself as Artemis hugged herself more and laid her head the opposite direction against her knees. He softly said, "If you want, it helps to get out your feelings when you talk to someone. I can be a good listener."

Artemis turned back and studied Wallace for a moment before sitting up. She began, vaguely explaining about how everything had been tough on her mom and that she wasn't in the best of relationship with her dad along with her sister leaving a few years ago. Wallace sat and smiled, nodding and adding a few simple words of encouragement every so often.

"You're strong enough to pull through anything. And you will always have people who will help you and care about you here." Wallace placed a hand on Artemis' and she smiled in thanks.

Kaldur walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. The Atlantian paused, slightly taken back on the fact that Mis was giggling. At Wally. Kaldur have never once heard the archer giggle. Much less actually blush at what the junior speedster said. He raised his eyebrow and finished drinking his water, paying no mind to their playful conversation. As Kaldur placed the now empty cup carefully in the sink, he realized the couple at sitting at the kitchen counter was quiet. The leader would get a momentary shock at what he saw when he turned around. 'Mis and Wally's lips were touching. Regaining his composure, Kaldur slipped out of the kitchen.

Robin, still in his uniform, appeared out of nowhere and started taking multiple pictures of the kissing pair, smirking as he did so. Dinah walked by and noticed the couple. She smiled and continued on, saying to herself, "Two out of three." She had seen Wallace and Artemis sitting comfortably with each other as they talked.

Robin cackled, still unnoticed by the two he finished taking pictures of. The devious boy wonder took off, grabbing up the computer Rob currently had as he went on his way to upload the pictures. The offended hacker raised his fist in the air. "Hey! I was on the verge of cracking something huge!"

Robin replied with another laugh as he glanced behind him while still running, "What I have is much more important."

Arty stopped walking as two boy wonders ran past her into the hallway, the second yelling at the first to give the computer back. The tough girl rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Dorks," Arty was about to head toward the kitchen when an annoying voice called for her.

"Hey Arty! Want to try out the new game with me? I'll go easy on you." Arty closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before turning to face the grinning KF.

"Not interested." She said through her teeth. "Why don't you go bother someone else like one your other clones or a Robin?"

"None of them want to play." KF complained.

"That's a surprise," She sarcastically replied to herself. "Look, if you really want something else to do, you can join me at the gym. I'll be heading there soon for some archery practice."

"As long as I'm not the target." KF mumbled, turning the game off.

Arty smirked. "We'll see,"

KF froze on the couch for a moment, staring straight ahead, slightly petrified before getting up slowly to follow her. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and almost ran into Arty as she suddenly stopped. KF thought it best not to say a word to her as she was seething in anger. He backed away carefully to give Arty space before following the source of her glaring. KF's mouth dropped to see one of his multiples in the kitchen holding hands with an Artemis.

Robin appeared in front of Arty and KF, snapping a few pictures of their shocked expressions and taking off just as fast before either one could react. When Wally and Mis moved closer for another kiss, Arty and KF simultaneously freaked out.

Arty acted first, rushing over to the pair. "I don't think so!"

"You—you're not supposed to do that." KF stuttered, moving swiftly over to his surprised multiple who had not let go of Mis' hand.

Dinah had to step in to avoid the oncoming arguments between the two pairs, mainly from the ones who began it, complaining that there was no way they could be together. Things had definitely turned interesting when Zatanna, Connor, and M'gann returned from school.

* * *

_I kind of like how this chapter turned out overall. I should since I went back to edit it a few times before posting it. I did as a handful had requested. The other multiples began to split into different personalities. Arty is tough, Artemis is a bit timid, and Mis is sweet. Robin is sneaky, Rob is the hacker, and Dick is Dick. The major mathlete and little annoyance as he most likely is at school. Hopefully that makes sense. _

_Oh, if anyone is interested and hasn't read it yet, I started up on a big project of a season 3 story called Darkness Rises. It is still very much in the process as I gather ideas. I hope to have the next chapter for that up by the end of this week. This story came first as feelings of neglect took over. Review please and check out Darkness Rises! Thanks! :D _


End file.
